


Hug Me While It's Day Time

by KinkyPinky



Series: Throne - Royalty!au [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Princess!Irene, Prostitute!Wendy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPinky/pseuds/KinkyPinky
Summary: "Don't delude yourself that you care for a whore like me."(A two-parter expense for the Royalty!au of Endlessly Falling)





	Hug Me While It's Day Time

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading my Throne series before reading this one, just so you won't get lost on the dynamics.
> 
> Unbeta because Green is sick, I hope you feel better honey <3

Irene is so wet. So wet and tasty and ready for Wendy's tongue to probe inside her. The princess is holding the sheets for dear life, screaming to the night, not caring for a bit If even the queen herself can hear them - it's wrong in the right ways, it is unbearable yet welcomed, the poison of pleasure spreading through her loins.

The sun of dawn shows itself through the sheer curtains, painting Wendy's back and bottom in pretty golden color, and Irene could actually die from how much she loves her porcelain doll skin. Her maid then pulls her tongue out, replacing it with two of her fingers.

They are both granting, moaning and looking like a mess, and sweat starts to shine on the princess' forehead, glistening as the sun rises higher.

She feels a sharp pain pierce through her thigh, and Irene looks down, only to come across Wendy's teeth biting down her thigh, probably trying to keep herself from screaming as the maid rubs herself through her own climax.

"Yes my love, do it! Come for me! Yes-", The princess encourages her, bucking her hips in rhythm with her fingers. "Make me come my love, I need you!" 

Wendy, being the lovely escort that she has been for the past two years, removes her fingers just at the right moment - teeth no more biting, but her mouth was searching for her majesty's juices, opening wide as she came all over her face like a gushing waterfall.

An event like this is rare, they both know; for the princess to squirt like that happens only once in a blue moon. Or rather a blue sun.

It takes a few moments for both the princess and her maid to regain any sort of will to move. They are both spent, lying silently on the velveteen bedding. 

Irene makes the first minimal move, just caressing Wendy's locks away from her face, locking eyes with her as she rises to peck her lips sweetly. 

"Your highness," Wendy speaks through the kiss, "I'm filthy, don't kiss me right now."

"Hush already." Irene demands. She then licks her cheeks and groans. "I just want to know what I taste like."

"Your highness!" The maid exclaims and laughs. _ What an adorable laugh _, Irene thinks. "You are going to make me come all over again if you keep talking like that." 

"Good."

They lie down, cuddled together in their big, comfy blanket, exchanging kisses every now and then.

"I want to stay like this forever." Wendy whispers, embracing her princess into her chest. 

Irene sighs with a smile.

"Me too, my love."

….

It is midday when Irene is called to her queen's throne hall, interrupting princess' daily walk through the pansy garden, freshly planted.

Irene hates the throne hall. It is cold and distant. It reminds her of someone-

"Mother," The princess bows lightly, holding the front of her dress off the marble floor. "What can I do for you?"

Queen Boa rests uncomfortably on her throne, hand tapping unknown beats on the armrest.

"I heard you picked your groom already." 

Irene blinks. "I did." 

"And?"

"And… I think he is a good choice for our kingdom-" 

"I know he is, my dear. You don't need to tell me that." The queen offers half a smile. She then stand up, and reaches for her daughter's shaky hands. 

"Who you _ do _ need to tell that to, is that _ show girl _ of yours."

Irene looks away, and catches a single tear before it drips down her cheek.

"I know."

The queen kisses her forehead, and cups her daughter's face. "The wedding is in four days, my dear. You must tell her, before he arrives tomorrow afternoon."

There was a trace of regret in her mother's voice. Could be sadness, as well. Irene could never tell when her mother actually _ shows _ emotions. 

The queen opens her mouth in an attempt to say something, but the princess is already out of the hall, hand over her weeping face.

…..

The sun is almost gone behind the mountains when Irene finally reaches her chambers, swinging the heavy doors open, echoing her entrance.

Wendy is sitting on the windowsill, her nightgown almost transparent- Irene's favorite- as she hums happily to a distant tune somewhere down the village, fingers busy on her latest embroidery of a sparrow. A smile decorates her lips as she notices Irene.

The door closed behind Irene in a thud.

And the smile dissipates.

"I need to tell you something, my love."

Wendy gets up, placing the embroidery away on the nearest table. The princess takes her hand and lead her to the bed as she sits down on it, gesturing her maid to sit with her.

Irene stares into Wendy's eyes for what feels like an eternity, and as a teardrop made it's way down, she finally says;

"I love you."

There is a sign of relief in Wendy's expression when she sighs, almost chuckles, even.

"Your highness… what are you saying? You can't _ love _ me-"

But Irene barely listens before she continues.

"I just had to let you know before my wedding."

And the world stops. 

No tunes are playing in the background, no birds chirping and no kids or servants yapping at the royal court.

"When is the wedding?" Wendy asks dryly.

"I-in four days." The princess looks away. "Duke Xiumin is coming tomorrow evening, to see-" Irene couldn't even finish the sentence as she chokes on the lump that grew in her throat. "-t-to see me and our future k-kingdom."

Wendy says nothing. She stares bluntly at her princess, lips twitching upward in order to seem calm as her highness is almost gone in her tears.

Irene then takes a deep breath, holding tightly onto her lovely Wendy, looking for comfort.

"I am sorry, my love. You will be asked to leave."

"I know your highness-" Wendy giggles. 

Why? 

"-It was just mechanical." Irene looks at her in disbelief, eyebrows furrows in hurt. "This thing we had... was just for your own release. Like you said when you reached out for the madame at the brothel." She pats her princess' hand. "It was for technical purposes."

"Then why does it feel like this?" Irene grubs her mistress' soft hand, not letting her remove it. "Like I care more about you than the rest of my dynasty? Letting you go is like cutting off an arm."

"Well you shouldn't feel that way." Wendy raises her voice, releasing her aching hand from her highness' death grip. "You don't love me, your highness," She says mockingly, "Don't delude yourself that you care for a _ whore _ like me."

Irene is angry. Confused. Perplexed. In complete disarray. Her mind is in turmoil as she finally stand up and slaps her lover.

"You are not the one to know what I feel! Or even obligated to tell me off about it!"  


Wendy doesn't even look at Irene when she starts sobbing; Searching for words on the carpet while her jaw throbs with pain.

"Your highness, you _ can't _ love me."

"I know!" Irene still screams.

"But damn me because I do!"

"Then fight for me…!" Wendy gets up and grabs Irene's shoulders with both her hands, almost knocking her into the brick wall.

"I-I can't."

"You're going to be the queen, aren't you?" Wendy looks afraid, eyes blown open like a deer running for his life. Scared. "If you cared for me and _ not _ for the pleasure we give each other, then _ take that chance _."

Silence fell upon Irene as she lowered her head, biting her lips from not shouting in agony. This is unbearable.

Wendy lets go of her princess, and takes a few straps back, rubbing her temples instead.

"You see?" The mocking tone is back. "It is mechanical. Technical, my princess. You love my body, my hands and my mouth and my tongue - but not me." She then slide down to sit on the carpet, head tilting back to rest on the bed as she continues.

"To you I can't be more than an escort."

_ 'A whore like me' _

_  
_

Is all that echoed on Irene's mind. She hates it. Wendy is not just a whore. She is more then her title, her status, her role on the palace… she is not just needed, she is _ loved _. How can she not see it? 

How can she not love her back? 

Was all of it a lengthy lie, so that Wendy could get a nice place then that disgusting brothel? No, it's not Wendy. Not _ her _Wendy.

Irene can't count the times she felt her heart skipped a beat whenever she looked at her. She can't count the amount of hugs and embraces she received from this beautiful woman, or how many times she helped her to sleep at nights, to let her feel loved. 

With all that in mind, Irene strides to Wendy, sitting next to her carefully.

"All I know is that I don't want to bear a child." Her highness says with a sniff. "I don't want to marry off to that Duke." And Wendy finally looks at her, eyes red and hopeless. "I _ want _ you around. I _ need _ you around."

"So make the decision-"

"-But I can't." Irene interrupts her. "I have duties. Maybe I can't keep you by my side, but please my dear, do not _ ever _ unvalidate what you make feel every time I look at you." 

They both lean in, like on an automatic mode, and their lips touch, softly, breathing each other's scent and kissing time away to another place.

They somehow reaches up to the bed, Irene straddles on top of Wendy, massaging her breasts through the sheer fabric of her gown, and lightly grinds down on her pelvis as she pants.

"And do you?" Irene stops the kiss, looking directly into her maid's eyes as she asks.

"What?"

"Do you… love me?" 

But Wendy only giggles sadly in response, her hand reaches up to brush away a stray curl.

"It's technical, your highness."

"Liar." 

The princess refuses to believe. She lets go of Wendy's breasts as she can feel her rage and tears forming back behind her eyes, and there is nothing but _ pain _ written over her face.

"I wish I could tell you else-"

"Then I order you to tell me else!" The princess shouts again, this time in her face, and grabs her wrists harshly - pinning Wendy to the bed. 

"Your highness! Stop!" 

"Liar!" She shouts again, and again, and again until throat is sore.

_ Disbelief. _

"I couldn't let myself fall for you." Wendy finally says, and Irene shuts her mouth.

"Trust me, it wasn't an easy task. When you marched down that brothel... when you marched down there and asked for _ me _ , _ exclusively me _, I wanted to die."

_ What _?

"I knew I couldn't let myself fall for a queen," Wendy sits up, hands free, embracing her princess. "Because her sole love should be for her kingdom."

Irene hugs her back.

"But if I wasn't the heir-"

"Your highness…"

"Answer me. Please."

"If you weren't the heir to the throne… I… I would never let you leave my side." 

They pull back to look at each other, Irene caressing Wendy's cheek as she smiles at her, a little bit more relaxed and less tense. This is not a day she wants to remember.

"But you are..." Wendy adds in, another tear falls down.

Irene sniffs. "I am." 

"So this _ universe _ you are talking about can never be." Wendy speaks once more, not breaking eye contact. "My feelings are vague because I made them _ stay _ that way… I thought it was the agreement."

"Damn the agreement."

  
  
  


They lay down for the night, both already bare from clothes or gowns, hands brushing and twisting into each other's hair strands, untangling braids and pins.

"I will attend your wedding, my princess." Wendy says with a smile on her lips, eyelids fluttering with exhaustion.

"And I'll save you a last dance."

And Wendy finally laughs a genuine laugh._ " _Of course you will."

"Hmm…" Irene mumbles. "Just promise me something."

Wendy opens her eyes in expectation.

"Help me sleep tonight."

"That's what I'm here for, right?"

_ No. _

_ You're here to be loved. _

_ Is what Irene really wants to say. _

"Yes. Just for me, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> "...Even when the clouds cover me Pierce through and find me."
> 
> Red Velvet, 'Look'


End file.
